Sucked In
by Bettyb11op
Summary: Delanie Alexander has been called by Notch to save the World of Minecraft (Along with some friends! Hint, Hint.) Can they save Minecraft! But more importantly, will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my very first FanFic, so please review and tell me what you think! **This means normal context. _ This means a characters thought._

" Mom! I'm home!"

I shouted to alert my mother of my presence as I rushed to get my iPad. My room was messy. My 'rents like to say " Tasmanian devils came, but they got swept away by a hurricane." That was usually when I narrowed my eyes into slits and stomped upstairs.

"Delanie Alexander! Empty your lunchbox!"

"Okay.."

I snuck upstairs to my room where I promptly closed my door, found my iPad under Mt. Fabrica, and plopped on my bed. I thought my room was fine, but apparently it wasn't.

When I unlocked my iPad (38-48-36), I tapped my YouTube app. My subscription box was filled with HuskyMudkipz, ChimneySwift, SkyDoesMinecraft, and my personal favorite, CaptainSparklez. I loved YouTube and I loved Minecraft, so watching Jordan was pure heaven to me. I had clicked on episode 60 of Modded Survival, when my iPad blacked out.

_ Weird. I thought it had 87% battery left.._

As I completed my thought I felt myself get sucked into my iPad.

_This cannot be happening.._

I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I could hear Jordan, Sky, Husky, and Kermit talking.

" Are you ok?" asked Jordan.

I started hyperventilating. All my favorite Minecrafters in one place! Concerned about me!

" Ar- Are you guys real?! Is this actually happening?!"

" Guys, she's startled!" replied Sky.

" Yes. And no. Sky, we are **all** startled." replied Husky.

" What's happening then?!" I started panicking, thinking of every bad thing that can happen when four guys and one girl are trapped together.

" We're in Minecraft." they replied in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

"How the bloody hell did we get into **Minecraft?! **Isn't that like, impossible?!" I shouted.

"Well, it happened." replied Jordan.

As I looked around, I could see that we were definitely in Minecraft. The water was an unrealistic blue, and the trees had blocks for leaves. I also saw that we were in a forest biome. It looked oddly familiar until it clicked. This was my survival world.

As I looked around, everyone looked like they had either been recording or asleep when they came into Minecraft. That meant I had on a purple cami, dark wash jeans, my silver high-tops, and my auburn hair down.

"Soo.. What do we want to do?" I asked my group of Minecrafters. I got various responses. Butt stuff from Husky, finding a pond with lily pads from Kermit, and annihilating all squids from Sky.Jordan suggested building a shack to sleep in for one night.

I was on board with Jordan's idea, so we punched down trees, killed sheep, and made ourselves a crafting table and basic tools. Everyone took turn on watch duty, because we hadn't seen any mobs, but didn't want to see them now.

While everyone else was asleep, I heard a knock on our door. I armed myself with a stone sword, an upgrade from my wooden one. I couldn't see what was out there, until I teleported. I didn't know where I was, I couldn't see who I was with, but I knew I was high up because my ears popped.

" Hello, Delanie." said a booming voice.

"Who are you, and where the hell am I?!"

" I'm Notch. The creator of Minecraft, and I'm afraid we have a problem."

"So? That doesn't explain why I'm here."

" You, Jordan, Adam, Quentin, and Dakota are here because we need your help." I had just noticed everyone else around me, when Jordan piped up.

" What's your problem dude?"

" Herobrine, my brother, has been causing some trouble in the Nether, and I am lead to believe he might want to bring it to the Overworld and then the Aether, which is where you are currently."

" Thanks for finally answering my question" I muttered.

" As for why you are here," said Notch, " you are some of the best players out there. I have asked many others, but they got trapped."

" Please tell us exactly what you want **in English**." asked Sky.

" I want you to stop Herobrine, free the Minecrafters, and bring Herobrine to me. My brother and I have some 'issues' to discuss."

And just like that, I was on a mission. Who would ever trust me, I don't know. I was just hoping that when the time comes, I wouldn't turtle in our base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for not getting out a new chapter last Thursday. I'm going to try Sundays from now on and see how that works out. Well Enjoy Chapter Three, and please review because I want to know what y'all want in the story so I can tailor it to your liking. See ya Sunday! :3**

As I attempted to get over the shock of being called to save Minecraft, the dudes were asking questions actually of worth. Their questions included: Will we be provided with armor? Will you be with us? Is this mission Mudkip safe? Will there be butter? (The answers were: An enchanted diamond combat set, no, I'm pretty sure you'll survive, and yes.) We suited up and hit the road.

We arrived at a village a short time later. The villagers looked at us with disdain as we looted their chests and spent the night. We got into groups. I was with Jordan, and Husky, Kermit, and Sky were together. Jordan went to collect 15 wool, and Sky went to get wood. That left Husky, Kermit, and I to set up camp.

As we settled upon an area near a desert biome, a group of spiders approached us.

" Stay here." said Kermit and Husky in unison.

" I'm not freakin' fragile! I can hold my own." I replied. They didn't hear me, but I went out after them. Little did we know that Herobrine had sent an army of wither skeletons to follow us. We killed the spiders, and had enough string to make everyone a bow. When we got back to our camp, everything was ruined. Thank Notch we had our diamond crap, cause it would've been gone too.

When Jordan and Sky came back, we had to explain why our dirt house was destroyed. As a group, we head off into the desert.

Our rag-tag group of misfits finally stumbled across an oasis. We decided to go to sleep, but we only had nine wool. The boys slept two to a bed, an I had one to myself. I pretended to drift of to sleep while all the guys snored. Sky was muttering about squids and how butter will protect him. I'm seriously sick of the butter crap. Butter this, butter that. I have to hold back from slitting his throat with a sharpness five, fire aspect two, unbreaking two diamond sword. When he was especially getting on my nerves, I would cut down trees. I heard a rustle to my left, and saw that Jordan was awake.

"Hey. Jordan." I whispered

" Can't sleep either, huh?" He replied.

" Not with Mr. Butter-tastic sleeping in the next bed over."

"Have you noticed the stars have different constellations here?"

" Really? How so?"

"They're all mobs. That big one is Notch and Herobrine's epic fight, and those little ones are baby chickens."

As He guided my hand with his, I could feel my face flushing. I had always had a fan girl crush on him. In real li-Minecraft, he was even better.

"Are you blushing?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"**Good Night!**" I yell-whispered. And that night all I could think about was my knight in Sparkly armor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I was trapped in a library for about 45 minutes last night, so I got another chapter done! Hope you like, and review! I was incredibly happy when I saw reviews come in! If you want to PM me an idea for a new story it might happen...**

When I woke up, I tried to recall the crazy events that happened. Had I really just flirted (and succeeded!) with Jordan?! This is crazy! Me, Delanie Alexander, had caught Jordan's, CaptainSparklez with 3.7 **MILLION **subscribers, eye. This was unreal. Nope, not me. Not ever.

When the guys were up, I confronted Sky about his sleep butter-ing.

" Sky. You talk in your sleep. About butter."

"Oh. Whoops."

"Please refrain from doing so in the future. For all of us."

When I finished my intervention, the dudes and I went to chop wood. Eventually this diamond is going to break. I mean seriously. Even with unbreaking two, stuff happens. While we were choppin' down trees, Husky, Kermit, and Sky went fishing, even though Sky insisted on building a 20 block high tower just to stay away from squids. That dude is messed up.

"And then there were two." I said with a grin

"Yep, the just the two of us." he replied.

I mentally started going over everything I had ever learned self-defense wise. I know dudes can be... iffy, but he kissed me. On the spot. I was unguarded. Startled even. Quite frankly, this scared me. I was happy, upset, confused, and exhilarated at the same time.

"Too fast?" he asked

"Yeah."

From then on we tried to have each others back, and spend whenever we could with each other. Besides, Minecraft had teleported us through time and goddamn space. We wouldn't be seeing each other when the mission was over.

Later that day, Jordan offered to train me because "I couldn't fight as well as a frog." He taught me to swing my sword, and shoot a bow correctly. I blushed every time he guided me. I know I may sound girly, and trust me I **HATE ** sounding girly, but I think I was in love. The only thing that troubled me was knowing that A. I live in Wisconsin, and B. There are thousands of other girls fangirling over him everyday. I absolutely hated those two factors, but as far as I knew, they were never going to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! Every time I see one I feel all happy inside! I'm gonna try to follow and favorite everyone one of you! You guys are awesome! ~Bettyb11op**

When Sky, Kermit, and Husky came back from fishing we had a group meeting.

"So, what are we planning to do?" I asked

"I don't know. Notch was very vague with his instructions" said Kermit.

"I'm sorry Kermit, but whenever you talk, I laugh inside." said Husky.

"Lets get back to the matter at hand." said Sky.

"Well, Notch said Herobrine was in the Nether, so I assume that we'll need to go there too." said Jordan.

As a group, we decided to build an Aether portal to talk to Notch some more, but then we realized that we would need Glowstone.

"Hey guys? I feel funny." And that was when I blacked out.

I regained consciousness in the room where we first meet Notch. This time, someone was standing next to him. I knew who he was, but I couldn't name him.

"We meet again." I said.

"Yes. Yes we do." said Notch.

Notch introduced his friend as Steve. He was supposed to help us on our mission. He looked at me like I was the weakest link. I shot back a glare that could light ice on fire.

"Steve is a unique person. I have modeled all other mobs off of him, but he possesses... interesting powers. I can send messages to him telepathically. He will be your guide." said Notch.

We stayed the night at Notch's palace, because Notch could see a group of zombie pigmen surrounding our hou-tent. Notch paired us two to a room. Husky and Kermit, Sky and Steve, and Jordan and I. We had separate beds, but Notch didn't want any of us by ourselves. That would have been a recipe for disaster. One human, add a cup of hostile mobs, and bake at 350. Not like anything would happen in the Aether, it's just better to be safe than sorry. We weren't even sure we would respawn if we died. As Jordan and I settled in, he asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't try any funny business."

Jordan looked at me with a smirk. I shot back a glare, and plopped on my bed.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend, or what?" I asked.

"Do you **want** to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" he replied.

" Well, look at things from my point of view. I've had a crush on you forever, I get stranded in Minecraft with you, and you kiss me. What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes." he replied.

I jumped off my bed, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered,

"You're a genius."

I walked back to my bed, and flipped the lever to turn off the lights.

"Good night." I said.

But I didn't sleep. I was too happy.


	6. Chapter 6

_** I haven't posted in forever, I feel like a bad person, I know I type slow, and I hope you can look past this and enjoy this story! Instagram has vids now! I might actually upload some shiz.**_

_**Favorite if you'll miss Modded Survival :,(**_

When we woke up, we were back in the Overworld.

" I guess Notch wants us to make our own portal." I said.

"That's right. We should all go together." said Steve

"No, really?! That's doesn't sound smart at all!" I exclaimed.

"Cool it, Delanie."said Jordan. I was quiet until I fell down a hole.

"Did you find a cave?" asked Jordan. I glared at him from the bottom of the hole.

"We're building ladders!" shouted Sky.

When the boys were down in the cave, we started exploring. I heard a slight hiss.

"CREEPER!" I yelled as it blew. Jordan started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"A green man blew a load in your face." I slitted my eyes and stomped away, when I saw something purple.

"I found obsidian!" I shouted. But there was no response.

"Guys?!"

I had lost them.

I walked through the cave, desperate to find the boys.

_Well, I've done it again._

I walked a few more steps, and I saw Sky.

"RRUUUNNN!"

I was confused as hell, but I ran. Everyone else was behind Sky, as well as a horde of creepers. I was starting to hate those things more and more, as they all simultaneously blew up. I was blown away by the blast, and slammed into a wall. The last thing I remember seeing was Jordan lifting me up, and carrying me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha! You guys didn't think I was coming back, did you? I was extremely caught up in laziness this summer, and watching all of Jordan's videos.**

**Enjoy the new chapter and leave feedback! It's really motivational. **

" Delanie?! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to quit that though."

I looked around, and I saw I was in a little house.

" Where are we?"

"In a village."

I scanned the room, and the only person in here with me was Jordan.

" Where's everyone else?"

Jordan explained to me what happened after I blacked out. Jordan had picked me up, and carried me out the cave. Once they were above ground, everyone decided to take turns carrying me. Since they had made a full cycle when they reached the village, Jordan was deemed my caretaker.

" Steve also said that I should watch you. You know, so that you don't injure yourself anymore."

I gritted my teeth. "Everyone on this crusade with me think I'm this little pansy that'll die if no one is watching me."

" I don't think your a pansy."

" Well... Almost everyone."

" Soo... We never really made it back to our old campsite, and that where the beds are."

" What are you trying to get to?"

I looked around and took in how small the house was. Only three things were in the house. Me, Jordan, and a bed.

" Oh. Now I see what you mean."

" How do you wanna work this out?"

" Well.. I guess.. You could.. Umm.."

" Ok."

As Jordan got off the floor, I scooted over to make room for him. At first it felt extremely awkward.

" Delanie? Are you fine?" he whispered.

" Yeah."

He wrapped his arms around me, and went to sleep. I drifted off, noticing how perfect we fit together, and how sweet he was about the whole situation. I also thought about how else he could have slept, but the fact that he chose to be with me, was pure heaven.

That morning, I woke up before everyone to find some food. The village was in a plain biome, and it wasn't lacking pigs, sheep,chickens, and cows. I also saw a few horses. I made a stone sword, and decided when it broke I would go back to the village. What seemed like 15 minutes later, I had slaughtered about 10 pigs, 5 cows, and 25 chickens. I brought the food back to the village and cooked it. Not too long after, everyone was up.

The first person to be up was Kermit, followed by Husky, Adam, and Steve. I never saw Jordan, so I went back to the house. He wasn't there. I asked a few villagers if they knew where he went, but most of them said he ran out the village like he was missing something.

_I guess I should've told him. _

Moments later, he came back. He had a sad, pained expression, but when he saw me, it was lifted.

"Oh my god, Delanie. I thought someone had kidnapped you or something."

" Well, I'm fine. Want some food?"

We all finished eating, and gathered our belongings.

" So which way to go?"

" How about towards the tundra?" replied Husky.

We all agreed with Husky and set off towards the tundra. Personally, I was thinking about any and all possibilities of bad things that can happen with snow. I thought of a bunch.


	8. Chapter 8

_Walking. Constantly walking. I have __**never**__ had so much physical exercise._

We we walking to a tundra that looked about 15 miles away from the village.

The boys were trudging on, but I was at the back. I never was the athletic kid. Iwas always watching YouTube or reading a book.

_Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…_

About 45 minutes later, we finally reached the tundra.

" So… What was the point of walking this far?"

" To try and find a decent cave."

" Ok, then. Let's find a cave."

We split into groups of three. Jordan Steve and I, and Husky Sky and Kermit.

Our group found a cave in a reasonable amount of time.

" Should we go in without them?" asked Jordan

" Yeah. Lezz go!" I replied.

We ventured into the cave, and found a lot of resources.

" Hey guys? I found a little entrance."

The entrance was one block wide, which led to a tunnel.

" That doesn't look like a good decision…" said Steve

" WHO CARES!" I shouted as I plummeted into the darkness below.

Steve and Jordan came down into the cave, but as soon as we came down we heard screaming.

" Is that Sky?" I asked.

"Yeah." said Jordan

We raced out of the cave just in time to see a horde of wither skeletons, zombie pigmen, and ghasts following Sky and Husky.

" What happened?" I yelled as we ran to catch up with them.

" We were just mining, when all these mobs attacked us!"

As we were running, a Nether portal appeared in the ground. We all ran straight into it, entering Herobrine's realm.


End file.
